The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF12-82-3’. ‘UF12-82-3’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF11-73-8’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2012 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla. (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF12-82-3’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘UF12-82-3’ was first propagated asexually by meristem tip cuttings in May, 2012 in Gainesville, Fla., and has remained true-to-type since that time.
‘UF12-82-3’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF12-82-3’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF11-73-8’, both plants have lance-shaped leaves, however ‘UF12-82-3’ leaves are deeper maroon in color, while ‘UF11-73-8’ leaves are more orange-red with lemon yellow margins. In addition, ‘UF12-82-3’ has a more vigorous, lateral, and spreading growth form than ‘UF11-73-8’.
When ‘UF12-82-3’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘UF08-19-10’ (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/120,608), both plants have lance-shaped leaves and a well-branched, mounded habit, however ‘UF08-19-10’ has a red streak through the mid-vein of the leaves, progressing to maroon, then emerald green at the leaf margin, while ‘UF12-82-3’ does not have a red streak through the mid-vein.